Logical volume management may provide storage virtualization and offers storage flexibility to allow partition concatenating, striping, resizing, movement or other partition operations. Such volume management operations may be carried out without interruption to operations. However, such volume management operations may require significant administrative I/O. Such I/O transactions may be unrelated to I/O transactions of applications using the corresponding partitions. For example, if a volume is striped by a logical volume manager, such striping may not interrupt I/O operations of an application using the volume being striped. However, the administrative I/O may cause a significant delay and may impair performance of the application. Attempts to manage the administrative I/O requests may also impact the I/O requests of the application.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current computer storage network management technologies.